no tiltle yet
by Magical Moonstone
Summary: As a new trasfer student from Ireland, Amber Dubaer came to Hogwarts believing that she will again be the lauging stock of her classmates but never had she expected to be welcomed and loved here... my first fic thanks to Roni Black for giving me the idea


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Story by Magical moonstone

Dedicated for Roni Black for giving me the idea

**Prologue**  
  
Ilene Dubaer watched her husband, Adam, read the mail he'd just received, in the kitchen. His smile immediately turned into a frown as he continued reading.  
"Adam, what is it?" Ilene asked

"It's from Hallie, she's pregnant, and she believes it's my child."

Ilene frowned; she knew that before she and Adam got together Hallie was his girl. "It's just a guess, maybe its someone else's baby - you know she was once a hooker. She probably did it with someone else after you left her." Ilene suggested. "It's can't be Lenny, besides, she was once a hooker – not anymore."  
"Doesn't mean she still can't be." "You're only saying that because you're jealous of her" "Why shouldn't I be? All you talked about during the first few weeks of our marriage including our honeymoon was all about her!"  
Adam didn't say anything. "I suppose you're going to get rid of me now that you have the chance to have a family with her? I know that you only married me because you saw her talking to another guy at a bar." 

"I guess so, yeah."

"I can't believe it." Ilene said standing up suddenly.

"Can't believe what?" Adam asked startled.

"I can't believe that I actually married you when I know full well that you didn't love me. My father was right. I wish he stopped me from doing something so stupid." Ilene snapped. Getting up she stormed up the stairs and went up the room.  
  
Ilene and Adam had just moved in to Adam's manor after his parents left for Ireland two months ago. Adam had golden-blond hair and yellow-amber eyes he came from a rich and wealthy family and was born with a solid gold spoon in his mouth (figure of speech ). Ilene on the other hand had auburn hair and light blue eyes which she inherited from her father, Albus Dumbeldore.

She'd lived with him and her mother at Hogwarts for most of her childhood.

* * *

The next morning Ilene woke up feeling slightly sick. Rushing to the bathroom she threw up into the sink. Wiping her mouth, her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized that she'd missed her period for two months (A/N is that too much for this rating?). Feeling slightly nauseous she rushed to St. Mungos. Leaving the hospital a while later she felt like she was going to faint she was right she was pregnant. _'That asshole_,' she thought furiously _'Now I'm pregnant too... And I'm only 22'_ She couldn't believe it this morning she was already pissed off that Adam chose to leave her and now this to add to her anger. "Don't worry," she whispered to herself "I'll have this baby if it's the last thing I do."

---

Once she got back she noticed a letter that she'd missed when she left earlier that morning. It was from Adam.

_Ilene, _

_I'm sorry but I have to take care of Hallie I didn't mean to hurt you last night, forgive me. The divorce papers will be sent to you soon. Since the manor isn't yours I owled your mother and told her everything I guess you'll be living with her. Maybe after everything is settled we can still be friends. _

_Adam _

Ilene wept, she felt helpless. Even though she'll see her mother again, to her, her life was shattered.

* * *

Nine months later...  


  


* * *

* * *

Ilene smiled exhaustedly at her two new born daughters while her mother danced laughed happily "Twins! Who would have ever guessed! Albus will be ever happy once he finds out! What are you going to name them, Ilene?"  
  
Ilene again looked down at her daughters, watching them sleep in her arms. One had golden-blond hair, while the other had auburn hair.  
"Amber and Avery" (A/N Avery is a girl name too right?)

* * *

Three months later...

* * *

"No! My baby!" Ilene cried as she watched her now ex-husband, Adam; carry Amber out of the courtroom. The Wizengamont had a split decision on her rights to have custody of her twin daughters, so the minister decided to let Ilene keep only one child and let Adam have the other. Although Fudge thought it was best for her to choose which child first, Adam demanded to choose which child first so he can get back to his wife, Hallie. 

------

_Soon after Ilene had her babies Adam immediately demanded custody of both the girls. She still remembered when he just walked in to her room in St. Mungos with Hallie at his side with a 1-month-old baby in her arms. She remembered when Adam angrily asked why she didn't tell him she was pregnant.  
_

------

Now looking around she saw that the courtroom was empty except for her mother who was still holding Avery in her arms. "He'll beat her," she whispered, touching Avery's forhead, remembering the terrifying look in Adam's eyes when he saw her, "He doesn't l love her, he never will." 

**End of prologue **

Hi everyone, this is my first fan fic so please be nice. Read and review and tell me what you think. And what the title should be

Magical Moonstone

l

l

l


End file.
